Chicken Pocks
by liamgirl
Summary: Katie get's chicken Pocks and Bill and Will have to stay with Brooke and Hope!
1. Chapter 1

Hi this is my new story it about Katie having chicken pocks, and Bill and Will have to spend a couple weeks with Brooke and Hope!

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody but if I did Brooke and Bill would have been together by now!

Katie and Bill were lying in bed sleeping, then all of a sudden Katie started scratching herself all over, Bill woke up.

Bill: Honey what are you doing? She contiuned to scratch herself.

Katie: My whole body is itchy! Bill jumped out of bed.

Katie: What are you doing? Bill turned on the light and Katie had like pimples all over her body!

Bill: You have chicken pocks! Katie jumped up out of bed,she ran to the bathroom and saw how bad her face looked.

Bill: We have to go to the hospital. He got on his phone and called a nurse.

Bill: Hey Stacy can you watch Will tonight, Katie has the chicken pocks, you can great thanks bye.

Katie: Can stacy watch him?

Bill: Yeah alright get dressed. They got dressed and walked downstairs,the doorbell ring. Bill got the door it was Stacy they left and went to the hospital.

Hospital.

Katie's Room.

Bill: So doc is it chicken Pocks?

: Yes it is chicken pocks.

A/N

Dun,Dun,Dun! Okay so that's the first chapter good stuff is coming up.

Review Please!


	2. Katie has chicken pox!

Okay this is chapter 2!

Disclaimer: Don't own them!

Katie and Bill were sitting in the hospital room.

Katie: Bill you are gonna have to stay somewhere else.

Bill: Yeah me and Will, will go and stay with Justin for like a couple of weeks. They headed home and Bill packed things for him and will, they left the house.

outside. Bill was putting Will in his car seat,when he got Will settled he packed the bags. He got in the car and drove away. The radio turned on with don't cha: By pussy cat dolls.

Bill: What the hell?! He forgot that Will was with him. He started thinking about Brooke and him. He thought about when she walked in on him talking his towel off.

_Brooke knocked on the door to Bills bedroom._

_Brooke: Bill? She walked in and grabbed the blanket, as soon as she was grabbing the blanket Bill walked out yelling at someone on his phone._

_Bill: I don't give a damn just make it happen! He took his towel off and threw it on the bed! Brooke gasped in shocked._

_Brooke: I was just looking for the uhh..._

_Bill: Blanket?_

_Brooke: Yeah. Bill smirked at her._

_Bill: Found it. She looked at the blanket in her hands._

_Brooke: Yeah, I found it. They smile at each other._

_Brooke: Aren't you gonna cover up? _

_Bill: You know most woman would squeal,run for the doors or at least cover their eyes._

_Brooke: This must be how you conduct business,you wait until the other person blinks. Put your towel on stallion! He grabbed his towel and put it back on. _

_Brooke: I'm gonna go give this to your son. She headed to the door, until Bill stopped her._

_Bill: Brooke your one in a million. She smiled at him._

_Brooke: So are you. She shut the door Bill smiled. _

Present. Bill stopped at Brooke's house. He looked back at Will.

Bill: This is where were staying pal, hopefully. He got out of the car and knocked on her door. Brooke was looking at ideas for Brookes Bedroom, when she heard someone knocking on her door. She got off her couch and went to answer her door.

Brooke: Bill. What are you doing here?

Bill: Katie has chicken pox. Brooke looked shocked.

Brooke: Katie has chicken pox?!

Bill: Yeah. I was wondering can Will and I stay here for a couple of weeks?

Brooke: Where's Will?

Bill: In the car.

Brooke: Sure why not? He hugged her. Will was in the car and saw the remote to the radio and he turned the radio on. Don't cha came back on. Brill jumped apart, and Brooke started laughing

Bill: Ha ha very funny. Brooke and Bill went to the car. Bill got the bags, while Brooke grabbed Will. Bill and Brooke walked inside. Bill put the bags down.

Bill: Is Hope here? Brooke sat down on the couch with Will.

Brooke: No she will be gone for a week.

Bill: Oh.

Brooke: Um, you can go in a guest room. She chuckled at his expression. They walked upstairs.

Bill: Brooke, thank you. She handed Will to him.

Brooke: Your welcome stallion and little colt. They laughed.

Will: Horsey. They laughed. Bill got Will to go back to sleep.

Brooke: Well it's late, your probably tired.

Bill: Yeah, goodnight Brooke.

Brooke: Night. She shut the door and they went to their respective beds.

_Bill was sitting in his bed not able to sleep. Brooke walked in with a skimpy teddy on._

_Brooke: Hi Stallion. She purred. She sat on the bed._

_Bill: I bet you know exactly what I need. She leaned over and kissed him. There tongues fought for domince. Bill broke the kiss and took the teddy off of Brooke. She was left in just her bra and panties. He started kissing her neck, she moaned then he heard crying. What the hell?! _

Bill shook himself awake. A dream! He heard Will crying and got up. _This is gonna be a long night. _He thought.

a/n

Okay so that ends chapter 2 of chicken pox! so the next chapter is the following morning and things get exciting

Review please!


	3. Breakfast Time!

So this is chapter three and this is the morning after Bill came over, trust me that you will be seeing Hope and everybody else soon!

Disclaimer: Don't own anybody!

Bill woke up in a different bed, then he realised that he was at Brookes. He got up and went downstairs, he saw that Brooke must still be sleeping. Brooke woke up shortly after Bill woke up and went downstairs.

Bill: Hey, good morning. She smiled.

Brooke: Hey. She sat down on the couch.

Bill: Okay I know your cooking skills, so I think I'll go and make something for breakfast. Brooke looked shocked.

Brooke: Hey! Donna and I may have burnt the turkey that one time, but.

Bill: Yeah you just said the word burnt. He smiled at her.

Brooke: Hey, I may not be the greatest cooker, but there has to be someone worse than me.

Bill: Yeah Donna. He went to the kitchen. Someone rang her doorbell,she got up to see who it was.

Brooke: Taylor.

Taylor: Hi Brooke. She walked into her house, Brooke shut the door.

Brooke: Taylor what do you want?

Taylor: The truth!

Brooke: What truth? Taylors eyes got wild.

Taylor: I saw Bill's car in the driveway you skank!

Taylor: You are nothing but a skank, seducing your sister's husband! Bill heard screaming and went back out to the livingroom. He saw tears in Brooke's eyes. He felt anger build up in side of him. He saw Taylor flying her arms all over.

Bill: Taylor! She turned around.

Taylor: Bill, it's not what it looks like. He went and stood next to Brooke.

Bill: What you yelling at Brooke like a maniac!?

Taylor: You know what i said is the truth!

Bill: You know if I was a woman I would slap you! Both woman looked shocked.

Bill: I know Ridge wouldn't defend Brooke but I will. I want you to get the hell out of her house now! He grabbed her and slammed the door on her face.

Brooke: Wow,uh you didn't have to defend me. It was Bill's turn to look shocked.

Bill: Brooke she was screaming at you like a banshee. Brooke smiled.

Brooke: Well thanks for being my knight and shining armor. Bill smiled.

Bill: It was my pleasure, know I'm gonna go see if she woke Will up. Brooke got up as did Bill.

Brooke: I'm gonna go take a shower, then head off to Forrester Creations.

Bill: Okay,have fun. Brooke went to the shower, while Bill saw that Will was up and he went down to feed him.

10 minutes later Brooke walked down with her hair,makeup and clothes all done.

Bill was playing with will when he saw Brooke walk down the stairs.

Bill: Look Will doesn't your aunt Brooke look pretty?

Will: Pwetty. Brooke Smiled.

Brooke: Well aren't you just the charmer, just like your daddy. Will reached out to Brooke,he wanted to be held by her. She took Will and Bill got up.

Bill: Oh so he get's all the attention from you.

Brooke: Well then I guess you could get different attention from me tonight. She gave him a seductive smirk. Brooke saw the look on Bills face and laughed.

Bill: You're a tease!

Brooke: Aw poor baby. An hour later Brill were heading off to work with Will with Bill.


	4. A visit to the doctors

Hey everybody! I know I was super late on adding chapter 3, but My aunt and uncle that I haven't seen since I was like 7, just moved up here they used to live in Florida.

Anyways, so this is chapter 4! Enjoy!

Brooke walked into FC and was about to go into Eric's office until Pam stopped her.

Pam: Brooke, wait. Brooke stopped.

Brooke: Yeah Pam? Pam got up.

Pam: Are you looking for Eric?

Brooke: Uh. No I was going in there, to look at the new ideas for Brooke's Bedroom.

Pam: Oh. Pam sat down. Pam acted like she was upset about something.

Brooke: Pam? Are you okay?

Pam: I'm fine.

Brooke: Okay. She walked into Eric's office and saw the ideas for Brooke Bedroom and sat down. Then Pam came charging in.

Pam: I can't believe Eric isn't here.

Brooke: Pam, he is probably...

Pam: With her. She snarled. She walked out and slammed the door.

A few minutes later. Bill showed up at FC with Will.

Bill: Hey Pam. Pam looked up, her makeup was running all down her face.

Bill: Pam? Are you alright?

Pam: Why would you ask that?

Bill: Your makeup is running down your face,like you've been crying.

Pam: Oh Gosh! She jumped up and ran to the bathroom. Bill walked into Eric's office and saw Brooke looking at designs.

Bill: Hey Brooke. Brooke turned around and got up.

Brooke: Hey Bill and Will. She smiled.

Will: Auntie Bwooke. She smiled. Brooke grabbed Wil.

Bill: He wanted to see you, but if your busy... Brooke cut him off.

Brooke: No I love seeing my adorable nephew. Brooke sat back down.

Bill: So are those the designs for Brookes Bedroom?

Brooke: Yep. Will was playing with her blonde hair.

Brooke: Was Pam out there when you came in?

Bill: Yeah and she was crying.

Brooke: Well when I came in, she asked me if I seen Eric.

Bill: Oh so that's why she was so upset, because of Eric.

Brooke: She has feelings for him, but he's with Taylor.

Bill: Well, so when's the press conference?

Brooke: In a week.

Bill: Well you can bet that Will and I will be there.

Bill: Okay,I'll defiantly be there. She smiled.

Brooke: Have you talked to Katie?

Bill: Yeah when I was at Spencer Publications.

Brooke: How was she feeling?

Bill: Sick. I have to take Will to the doctors to get the Chicken Pox shot.

Brooke: Aw poor Will.

Will: Can you cum wit?

Bill: Buddy, aunt Brooke is busy. Will looked sad.

Brooke: Actually, I'll go with you. Will looked so happy. Bill smiled. They walked out and headed to the hospital.

Hospital.

Will's Room.

Doctor: Hey little man, ready for the shot?

Will: No.

Bill: What's wrong buddy?

Will: I don't wike needles!

Doctor: It won't hurt very much.

Will: Aunt Bwooke?

Brooke: Yeah honey?

Will: I'm scared. He ran to Brooke and hugged her tight. The sight of them hugging tugged at his heart.

Brooke: Will. It's gonna be okay. Everybody has had the shot. Your daddy,I have and the doctor.

Brooke: Plus you were staring at the stickers,maybe the doctor will give you one.

Will: Weally? All the adults smiled.

Doctor: Yeah Will, plus you will get a cool bandage.

Will: Yay! Brooke put him on the bed. Will held onto her hand. The doctor got the needle ready. He stuck the needle in his arm,Will was crying a little bit.

Brooke: All done Will! Will looked happy.

Doctor: Here is your bandage Will. He got a spongebob bandage.

Bill: Good job Will! They got him off the bed and they walked out.

Doctor: Well here is your sticker. He got a pajanimals sticker.

Brookes House.

Will fell asleep in the car. They brought him inside and put him in his bed.

Brookes livingroom.

Bill: You are amazing. Brooke smiled.

Brooke: Thanks. He sat next to her on the couch.

Bill: You were great with Will at the hospital.

Brooke: Yeah well I had to do the same thing with Hope and Rick.

Brooke: I have to go back to Forrester Creations.

Bill: Why? She got up.

Brooke: I have to get the Brookes Bedroom Ideas.

Bill: Oh.

Brooke: I'll be back, bye.

Bill: Bye. She left.

a/n

Hey! So thats Chapter 4! Next chapter is about Brooke going to FC, and Taylor stops over to Brookes place and things get heated Between Bill and Taylor. Plus Brooke talks to Donna about Katie and Bill staying with her.


	5. Feelings for Bill?

So this is chapter 5. In this chapter Brooke heads to Forrester and runs into Donna, also Taylor goes over to Brookes and her and Bill face off.

Disclaimer: don't own anybody on b&b.

Bill was upstairs checking on Will, when he heard the doorbell. _Brooke would use her key. _He walked downstairs and went to answer the door. Taylor was there.

Bill: Taylor. Taylor walked in and looked pissed.

Taylor: Unbelievable, your having an affair! Bill sighed.

Forrester Creations.

Brooke walked into Ricks office and saw the Brooke Bedroom files, she was about to leave until Donna came in.

Donna: Brooke just woman I wanted to see. Brooke sighed.

Brooke: I guess you know Katie has chicken pox?

Donna: Yep, I thought she had the shot like us?

Brooke: I guess not.

Donna: Do you know where Bill and Will are staying?

Brooke: Yeah with me. Donna gasped.

Brooke's house.

Bill: Taylor, your accusations couldn't be more wrong.

Taylor: Really?! So you're not answering Brookes door like you live here?!

Bill: Maybe if you actually talk to Katie, besides filling her head with accusations about me and Brooke, you would know that she has the chicken pox! Taylor gasped.

Taylor: What?!

Bill: You gonna say that I'm lying? That It is just a plan so I could come and continue my affair with Brooke?!

Taylor: It wouldn't surprise me!

Bill: Brooke opened up her door and... Taylor cut him off.

Taylor: And her bed?!

Bill: You know what you think you know Brooke but you don't!

Taylor: I've known Brooke longer than you have.

Bill: Right and she is such a slut! You right she helped her Brother in law and her nephew, she's letting them stay with her until Katie gets better, yep your right she is a slut!

Taylor: Wow, I was really hoping it wouldn't happen to you but it did.

Bill: What are you talking about?

Taylor: The men fall underneath her spell.

Bill: Oh my God Taylor, just stop!

Taylor: Brooke is trying to seduce you! Bill rolled his eyes.

Bill: Enough!

Taylor: Just don't hurt Katie. She left and Bill heard Will crying upstairs, he went to go upstairs. _Am I that in love with Brooke? _

Forrester Creations.

Donna: What do you mean there staying with you?!

Brooke: Two days ago Bill showed up with Will and asked if they could stay there until Katie gets better.

Donna: And you said yes? Brooke looked shocked.

Brooke: Yes Donna!

Donna: Why?!

Brooke: It's my house Donna,if Bill wants to stay there he can!

Donna: What about your feelings for Bill? Brooke turned her back on Donna.

Brooke: I dont' know what you're talking about. Donna chuckled.

Donna: Sure you don't!

Brooke: Yeah your right I'm having an affair with Bill,plus Katie having chicken pox will help me convince Bill to divorce Katie!

Donna: Brooke,I'm just worried I know you have feelings for Bill.

Brooke: Stop!

Donna: I mean you guys being so domestic with each other for a while.

Brooke: Stop Donna! My feelings for Bill won't get in the way! Pam came in.

Pam: Is everything okay, I heard yelling?

Brooke: Everything's fine Pam, Goodnight. Brooke slammed the door.

Pam: Woah you totally pissed her off! Pam started laughing. Donna left.

Brookes house.

Bill was sitting on the couch and thought about everything that has happened between him and Brooke. Then Brooke walked in and slammed the door.

Bill: Everything okay? Brooke looked back at Bill.

Brooke: I was just accused of an affair going on between us by Donna.

Bill: Hm. Well I was just accused of the same thing by Taylor. Brooke sat next to him on her couch.

Brooke: Seriously do we act like a couple? Bill looked at her in shocked.

Brooke: Donna said something about us being domestic. Bill sighed.

Bill: Oh. Well no I don't think so. Relax. They locked eyes and leaned into each other and kissed. Brooke deepened the kiss. _Oh my god were making out! _Brooke thought. Brooke pulled away and looked at Bill.

Brooke: I'm gonna go change. She got up and went upstairs. _What the hell just happened?! _Bill thought.

a/n

Sorry to end it right there but my laptop is acting really weird!

Review!


End file.
